


A Companion of My Own

by starsinjars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OH snap, all of the eevees, has this been done yet, moved from ffnet, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jack Frost has a Glaceon to be his companion during the years of being alone. When Pitch begins his attack on the Guardians, accompanied with an Umbreon…well… ' The Nightmare King Pitch Black wants to battle! ' But…surely Pitch can't be that bad if he has an Umbreon, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eeveelution

**Author's Note:**

> Because the fanart wasn't enough.

Jack covered his eyes from the sudden gust of icy wind that flew into his face, hugging his chest tighter when it squeaked in alarm, before shivering from the cold - from both the environment and its confinements.

The frosty teen decided to take a break and took a seat on the soft snow, making sure that the strange creature he had found was comfortable in his lap, save from his temperature. "Don't worry, don't worry!" Jack yelled over the roar of the wind, before just looking up and glaring at it. "Will you calm down?" A pause as the wind died a little. "Okay, thanks for leading us, but there's no need to make you scare my friend here." He gestured to the shaking little ball of fluff barely peeking out of his cloak. He smiled when the wind hushed down, now a gentle breeze in contrast to the gust it was before.

He smiled to the sky. "Thank you." He looked back down at his chest, where the fluffy head with pointy ears threatened to poke him in the face. The creature looked up to him with its large round black eyes and yawned.

"You alright there, buddy? Not too cold are you?" Jack asked the furball who, while shivering, mewled happily and smiled.

Jack couldn't help but also smile at its adorableness. "Great, glad to see you're doing well." He looked up ahead towards the pine trees further in the distance, where a gleaming icy stone could be seen. He pat the creature on the head, who nuzzled in his touch while shivering. Jack gave it a soft smile before bundling up the ends of his shirt so that it wouldn't slip out when he regained his footing, stood up, and began walking again, towards the gleaming stone.

"Vee!" The creature that Jack had been told by the Moon to be called an 'Eevee' popped its head out of Jack's flimsy shirt and nuzzled its cheek to Jack's icy own. He chuckled before placing a cold hand to rub Eevee's cheek. Jack pulled it out of his shirt to place on top of his head, with its fur warming his head just a tad, but was still cool enough to be a comfortable temperature - at least for him.

He then removed the furball from his head to bring to eye level and rubbed noses with it. "I wonder why you led me here, to this place that even I don't understand," he said, staring at Eevee carefully before looking up to the sky, to the full moon that was able to part the clouds surrounding it for a clear view. "I wonder why the Moon sent you to me. Did it..." He looked at Eevee very closely, it just blinking in confusion. "Did he finally..." Not being able to finish, he shook his head. Jack then took Eevee in his arms and held it close to his chest, whom Jack assumed was willing to put up with his icy touch since it has been doing so for the whole journey.

Eevee just snuggled close to Jack, shivering all the while. "Vee!" it kept on exclaiming, and Jack could swear it was pouting a little at him.

The teen frowned, biting his lip. "Sorry about that, little guy. All I can really do is keep you cold, never warm." He smirked, pushing the depressing thoughts away. "Kinda comes with the name 'Jack Frost'."

Just then, Eevee jumped out of Jack's hold and dashed forward through the snow, rushing to get closer and closer to that gleaming stone that seemed to be glowing faintly brighter as the pair got closer and closer. Not falling far behind Eevee, Jack also made his way to the strange stone that he was never able to understand even though it was in his domain, near the lake that he had first awaken in.

It hasn't been long since Jack had first woken up from the darkness, but that didn't lessen the feeling of pure loneliness and isolation he had felt throughout this entire time. He had known now that people couldn't see him, but he wasn't so sure why. He had been ecstatic to learn of the other Immortals, the others who were like him, but they hadn't been willing to give him any time of the day, too busy with their duties, with their obligations.

_"We are the Guardians," the one that Jack recognized to be Santa Claus, or North as he preferred to be called by his companions that weren't children, told the Frost Sprite when he had been caught peeking in from the window during one of their meetings with what Jack believed to be the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny. "We are to be protecting the children." he said, gesturing to a globe in the center of the room with golden dots littering every continent._

_"Am…am I…" Jack swallowed in order to quench his dry throat as he held onto his staff, the only thing that had been constant after all this time, tightly. "Am I a Guardian too?"_

_The laughter that he had received as a reply didn't really entice him to stay for a proper answer._

Needless to say, it didn't really help the newly awakened Immortal learn of his new place in the world. It also taught him that he'd rather be alone than be made a fool of. He didn't regret listening in though - Jack had learned that in order to be seen he had to be believed in. By the children that the Guardians were sworn to protect.

So he does what he can - he has fun with them, playing with them even though he can't be seen, by bringing them the joy that snow can bring them, a new form of play that needs to be carefully controlled to a degree because it can be dangerous. Deadly even.

He's been working that way for almost a century now.

"Vee!" Eevee called and summoned Jack from his thoughts. To his surprise, Eevee had already reached the snowy, icy stone, having passed the extremely shallow ice to reach it. Eevee placed a paw on the faintly glowing stone, and tilted its head towards the stone.

Jack narrowed his eyebrows, bending his knees. He pointed to himself. "Me? You need me over there?"

"Vee." Eevee nodded its head, looking up to the moon before looking down and closing its eyes, waiting for the teen to come.

Jack sighed, shrugging. "Alright, please give me a moment." He fumbled around for his staff, which he had tied to his back, and brought it to his chest, relishing in the comfort it gave him. Steadying his position, he leapt from his spot and jumped over the thin ice, landing next to the ball of fluff, which mewled happy at his arrival. He had to shield his eyes as the stone suddenly shown brighter before dimming slightly, pulsing the closer he gets to it. Under closer inspection, Jack discovered that the stone was actually a giant block of pure, uncontaminated ice, gleaming a frosty ice blue. He actually had to take a minute to admire the thing. "Wow..."

He never really had a chance to truly study this glacier - crossing over the thin ice gave him a queasy, empty feeling that he didn't quite understand. He knew that he could have easily thickened the ice with his touch, and in reality that it didn't really matter how thin the ice was since it would never crack under the soles of his bare feet - but it was just something he didn't really understand.

Perhaps it had something to do with that little girl who used to come by the lake every day, decades ago, murmuring the name 'Jack' with tears in her eyes, but never able to see the Frost Spirit no matter how he tried.

That's the thing about being immortal. Time goes on for everyone else while it's frozen for him.

Not that he really understood much - all he really knew was his name was Jack Frost according to the Moon.

He took a second to gaze upon the Moon, wondering why now of all times it decided to send him a companion, why after a century of silence he was only getting something now.

"Vee!" Eevee headbutted him forward, and Jack slipped. He quickly swayed and held a hand out, having to lean against the glacier in order to not fall face-down in the ice and snow.

As soon as his fingers brushed upon the icy stone, a bright light flashed from the center of its core, enveloping the two in its radiance.

Feet no longer on the soft snow, Jack could feel himself growing colder, but it only felt warm to him if anything. Not exactly warm per say, but very pleasant. He felt himself be wrapped in that cold warmth for only few more moments before flashing to sub-zero temperatures - which wasn't uncomfortable at all. No, if anything, it was soothing. He allowed for himself to relax in the calming sensation for a bit longer before it began fade, gradually diminishing.

Just as the feeling completely faded away, Jack slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring back at cerulean and white eyes.

And he responded the only way he could.

He yelped, struggling to regain his footing as he was now sitting in his blanket of snow before looking around. "Eevee?"

"Glace!" The owner of the cerulean eyes blinked as it gazed upon Jack, seemingly all-knowing and a tad amused - if Jack could read those eyes properly.

Jack merely frowned, severely confused, which apparently caused for him to have lost his wit. "You're not Eevee," he stated bluntly.

If anything, the other creature rolled its eyes. "Glace!" It looked up to the full moon, fur positively glistening in the moonlight like freshly fallen snow. Jack didn't appreciate the sarcastic tone but looked up to the moon regardless, where he was given another name.

"…Glaceon. "Jack spoke as it dawned on him from the moonbeams. A nod of confirmation from the icy fox just confirmed it. "You...were Eevee, but not anymore. But why - "

"Glace!" Glaceon purred as it made its way to Jack, getting close enough for skin contact. Jack quickly jerked away, frowning.

"Don't do that - I'm too cold to touch, remember?" he reminded, wondering why he needed Eevee to be...this. What was wrong for chocolate brown to become ice blue?

Glaceon nuzzled its neck into Jack's hand, purring softly. "Glace."

Jack gave a confused look as Glaceon settled itself in between his pretzel folded legs, spinning around until it became comfortable and took a seat down in the snow with his legs as a barrier. His fingers brushed over its tail, halting immediately and bringing his hand for close inspection.

Jack stared as he rubbed his fingers with crystalized snowflakes twinkling down to the powered snow, exanimating it carefully. He then brushed his hand over to Glaceon's icy smooth fur body to head, surprised to find them at the same exact body temperature, and that Glaceon didn't shiver away from his touch.

"You mean…" Jack was at a loss of words as his hand fell and Glaceon looked up with a bright smile.

"Glace!" It looked up to the falling moon for a nod of thanks before focusing on the Spirit of Winter in front of it. Jack could see the fading moonlight, which only meant that the sun was beginning to rise but the two gave it no mind as Jack pulled Glaceon in for a tight, almost desperate hug.

"I-I mean…" Jack shook his head, trying to ignore the tears but having to wipe them away, still trembling slightly but he smiled happily. "I'm…"

_I'm finally no longer alone._


	2. A Grand Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaceon is always there to listen to Jack.

~About 200 Years Later (after sledding in town)~

A sigh escaped his lips, but Jack knew there was no point in getting so worked up over yet another kid running right past him. He had to admit though, that he was just an expression was new and it kinda hurt. Just a tad.

"I got this, I got this," Jack muttered to himself during his descent, gracefully landing on his feet and doing a twirl on the ice that was now free of ice skaters for good measure as well for a little show.

Laughing as he began to slow, he took a good look at the ice he was skating on, skidding his staff to come to a halt. Standing still at this point, he placed a hand to his chin as he studied the glacial, glassy surface, admiring the nice handwork of the patterns that lay deeper than the skaters' marks, something that he guessed only he could see and admire the beauty of. "Great job, Lacie, as always," he said as Lacie emerged from the remains of an abandoned snowball fort, taking great care to not damage anything in case the warriors continued their battle the next day. Jack then tapped on the ice with his staff, adding his own fern patterns to the floral designs where they both complemented each other.

Pleased with his work, Jack stepped off the ice and knelt down to the snow to pet his fox, who gave him an odd look - like she knew he wasn't up to his usual antics.

"Glace?" Lacie asked, tilting her head slightly to the left. Sensing Jack's sadness, she nuzzled her head into his torso.

Jack gave a weak chuckle. "You know me so well, Lacie," he murmured sadly as he took back his hand. He supposed they did have 200 years to get well acquainted, and maybe even she knew him better than himself. The Moon after all… He pushed aside those thoughts before sighing dejectedly. Jack let his head fall back and he took a seat in the snow before looking up high in the sky where it began to snow little flurries as summoned when he couldn't control his emotions. "It happened again."

Glaceon looked up to the Frost Spirit, who was biting his lip harshly. He closed his eyes and his hands formed into fists. The snow turned into hail. "But you know what hurts, what really hurts, is that they know my name, they know who I am. Just..." He fell flat as he turned his head to the snow blanket he was sitting on, ignoring the ice attacking his face. Regardless of the painless assault, he flipped and lay on his stomach, voice not muffled as he continued, "Just not the children and not enough to believe in my existence." He looked up to Lacie and spat, "The parents, the parents use me as...as an expression to their kids to dress warmly before playing in my snow."

Anger now fading at the outburst, Jack sighed, staring at his puff of smoke his breath had created. The sky began to bleed, swirling into various colors of orange, yellow, occasionally purple, but most predominately red. He took a breath and the hail turned back into a gentle snow before he got up to sit down again. "Well, guess there's no reason to get so upset about it now, I mean I _should_ be used to it by now…"

A tug from his hoodie made him notice the glare from Lace. "Glace!"

Jack smirked, letting out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me vent, Lacie. If it weren't for you…" He shook his head, not wanting to complete the thought. He stood up with his staff in his hand, Lacie stepping out of his lap and jumping to take shelter in his hood. He dusted his hair of both hail and snow; some of it ended up making Lacie yelp as she was attacked with the icy shrapnel. He skipped and was caught in the wind, which brought him up in the twilight sky. The wind brought him higher and higher as he glided through the clouds, Glaceon taking cover in his hood and hiding from the sky.

Jack laughed; he forgot how much Lacie preferred to keep her paws on the ground. "Come on," he said, "I want you to meet someone."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Glace!"

Jack raised his arms in defense as he placed his feet on the roof of the Bennett household. "It wasn't my fault! It was the sofa…" He paused and let his arms fall. "Though I suppose I should have kept track of the stupid thing… It diverted everything to the Tooth Fairy…" Jack trailed off as he felt a familiar paw touch his ankle, but he was lost in thought.

Jamie may be an exception to this, wanting to actually see the Tooth Fairy and all, but some children were so greedy, wanting to lose their teeth only to exchange them for money. Jack had even seen some bullies take the teeth from their victims. He didn't know what she did concerning them though.

But…Jack didn't care about that. No, Jack Frost really loved children. Children were fun to play with, and children loved to play with the frost and snow he created.

But children didn't love Jack. Heck, they didn't even know he existed! They probably thanked the weather people on the television set or whatever it was called now for his snow or something. Stupid science that makes no sense whatsoever. Jack tried to understand it, but after the fifth time he just gave up on it when he realized he could just mess with their predictions anyway. Those were fun to do.

"I just want to know why…" He ignored Glaceon and looked up to the ever so silent moon. "I mean I'm grateful for at least having her – but I want to know why the children can't see me after all the effort I put into it. Am I supposed to be invisible? But then why…."

Jack trailed off again, not really knowing what he really wanted to ask the Moon. In reality, he should have been thankful that the Moon even gave him Glaceon. So really, Jack wasn't alone. He was grateful, and he _did_ thank the Moon for Lacie.

But he was alone in the beginning, and that loneliness and pain were something that even 200 years of companionship wouldn't ever be able to heal properly. It could be ignored, sure – and it was most of the time – but Jack remembers everything ever since waking up from that cold darkness three centuries ago. Almost like to make up that being Jack Frost was the only thing he knew.

When Jack finally accepted that Glaceon was there to stay, the two of them were inseparable. He gave her a nickname, Lacie, and Jack could feel something in him change as they did everything together. Her companionship did lessen the pain and now he no longer suffered from loneliness. They were never apart, and she was usually his accomplice in many of his pranks.

Lacie didn't really like traveling – and by traveling, he means that Lacie didn't like flying. Which he supposed made sense because of that joke that he played on her that 327th time.

Poor thing didn't know how to have fun.

But it was only last week that Lacie decided to stay back in Burgress when Jack continued traveling around the world to spread his frosty ways. At first he would stay with her but soon enough he knew that he was giving the town freaky weather patterns as well as for everyone else around the world, and he just had to spread his snow and frost to everyone else. Besides, he heard some of those teachers complaining that they were going to start to miss summer vacation from all of their snow days. Jack may not have liked Summer – Winter was obviously his thing – but he knew that it was important to kids. There's always too much of a good thing.

Jack knew he wasn't going to get an answer from the One in the Moon – he never did so why should he expect one – so he shook his leg from Lacie's paw and glided to the phone lines, balancing on wires that gained frost from his footsteps. Sliding his staff along the one beside it to decorate it with his frost to match the other, he felt his wire dip slightly from the gained weight of Lacie before she hopped to the other line. The two walked side by side in silence for a few quiet moments.

From the edges of his vision he caught some gold and light, and turned to see the golden dream sand that only meant one thing.

He chuckled. "Right on time, Sandman."

Knowing that his grace would keep him from falling, Jack ran up to catch a ray of sand. He ran his fingers through the streams of gold that conjured golden dolphins. It swam around him, and Jack couldn't help but laugh as it did flips and squeaked before returning to a stream and going back to its child.

He smiled as he watched it go, it very slowly falling from his face. He slowed in his movement and he took a seat on the pole. Glaceon climbed up his arm to sit on his head. Jack did not mind at the slightest, used to the sensation. He sighed as he watched the rest of the streams of sand branch out to various houses.

When was the last time he was given a dream?

He felt her getting comfortable, before she suddenly stood up at attention. She looked around, sniffing the air and seemingly searching for something. All of her movement caused for Jack to look up and watched her jump from his nest of hair and run off.

Jack widened his eyes, too surprised to do anything but hold out a hand after her. "Lacie, wait!"

Never before had she run off from him. Ever.

He swiftly leapt from the pole, chasing after Lacie as fast as he possibly could - but she was always just a step faster than him.

"Lacie!" He called after her, struggling to catch up before he lost sight of her in the ominous shadows.

Ending up in an unfrequented alleyway lighted with a busted light bulb, he saw Lacie staring at the shadows. In the flickering light he watched his fox circling around before quickly dashing off into the dark.

For a split second, Jack thought he saw her step out of the darkness and back to him just halfway covered in shadows. But Glaceon was not midnight black with icy blue rings. Glaceon did not have golden eyes that seemed to piece into his very being – in a fearful way – and Glaceon often liked to speak to summon him closer to her, not just tilt her head towards the ominous shadows.

Gripping his staff, Jack was ready to catch up to her and was about to step forward.

"'ello, mate."

Jack visibly jumped, turned to where he believed the voice was coming from, and saw a silhouette of someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. Distracted, he lost sight of Glaceon as she continued to follow something.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe."

The Easter Bunny, Bunnymund, or just Bunny, emerged from the shadows, putting away his boomerang.

"Bunny?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're not still mad about that are ya?" His eyes wandered, and he frowned when he realized that Lacie had left. "Lacie," he murmured under his breath, doubting that she was still there but wasn't quite sure. "Come on, don't do this to me now."

"Yes." Jack redirected his attention to Bunny, who was frowning. He looked away from him, at his boomerang. "But this is about something else. Fellas?"

Fellas? Before Jack could question what Bunny was talking about, he felt someone the back of his hoodie and himself be raised in the air from his collar by a big hand.

"Hey! Put me down!" he commanded the Yeti he came into sight with, but was soon just shoved into a sack. Although muffled, he heard the Yetis talking and a wooshing sound that only meant one thing.

Magic portal.

 _Oh no. Lacie._ It was the only thought that came to mind when the sack was closed off from the outside, as the Yetis carried the sack without caring how Jack was treated inside. They seemed to be conversing with Bunny, but at his distance he couldn't hear what the rabbit replied.

He struggled as much as he could. "Wait!" he yelled, although his voice was muffled. "Let me go! I can't leave just yet!"

_My only friend is here and won't know where I am if I leave. My only friend ran off in search of something I do not know. Lacie…_

But his cries were ignored as he felt the sack be tossed in the magic portal, going to who knows where.

All alone.


End file.
